


I won't bite Simon Snow

by Bimbadikieran



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimbadikieran/pseuds/Bimbadikieran
Summary: Set in an unspecify time after wayward son - Minor wayward son spoiler-Simon and Baz are kept prisoners. Baz is starving. Simon just wants to save his life.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	I won't bite Simon Snow

SIMON  
We’ve been stuck in this cell for hours, maybe a day. I don’t know. There are no windows, the only light comes from a lamp on the ceiling. There is also no place to sit so I’m sitting on the floor. My wings slightly hit the wall beside me. Baz is sitting the farthest from me he could. We spent almost all the time together. Holding hands, his head on my shoulder. I wrapped him in my wings to keep him warm and safe. They took his wand when they caught us. Baz tried to open the door of the cell but not even his vampire strength was enough. I hope Penny and Agatha will save us. I’ve always been the one who saved them and kept them safe but this time I failed. I feel bad. The only thing that is stopping me from lay down and cry is Baz. Even though I cried a little when he was hugging me before. I have to protect him. Even without my magic. I can’t lose him.

I catch him watching me and he looks down. I know he’s trying to avoid me because he’s hungry. He’s paler than I have ever seen. I think he’s starving. I don’t know how long have been since he has eaten. I’m worried, but not about myself. I don’t care if he bites me if this could save him. I’m worried for him. Can a vampire starve to death?

BAZ  
I miss being in his arms. This cell is cold and I’m not dressed properly. I’m hungry. It’s been hours since my last proper meal. I’m sitting away from him but that’s not enough. His scent is stuck in my nose and I can hear his heart beating and pumping the blood in his veins. A lot of blood. I try not to think about it. I don’t want to hurt him. Maybe Bounce and Wellbelove will save us before I starve to death. Because that’s what is going to happen. I can’t bite Simon. I won’t bite Simon. I’d rather starve to death than hurt him. I’m not going to become a monster. If I bite him there will be no turning backs. I can’t bite him. I won’t bite him.

SIMON  
If I get up my wings will spread. I know because I feel them tired of not moving. I feel like a leg when it falls asleep. I think I’ll never get used to this feeling. To have wings. But I’m starting to appreciate them more. I saved Baz once with my wings. I’m gonna save Baz again. But this time with my blood. I crawl towards him until I face him.

“Baz” I say. He doesn’t look at me. I take his hand.

“Snow, please, go away”

BAZ  
What is this dumbass doing? He crawls towards me like a puppy, a dragon puppy. His tail is swinging. I feel hungrier the close he comes to me. When he takes my hand all I feel is his heartbeat, louder than anything I’ve ever heard. 

“Snow, please, go away” I say. It hurts to resist this animal feeling growing inside of me.

“No” he says. He keeps holding my hand. Where my fingers touch his skin I can feel his blood flowing through his veins.

“It...it hurts. Having you this close hurts.” I take my hand back and I try to push him away. 

SIMON  
If Baz thinks I’m gonna leave him to die he’s wrong. Absolutely wrong. I get back close to him. This time he looks at me.

“Snow, go away. I’m begging you”. A tear is running through his face. Then another one. He’s suffering. I know. I wipe his tears away. 

I remember the first time we kissed. He was crying that time too. Sitting in a forest on fire instead of a cold floor. I saved him that time too. I kissed him until his tears stopped running and he found a reason to blow out the fire.

I want to kiss him. But I know it would be too much. He’s shaking. I put my hands on his shoulder.

“You have to bite me “. I say.

BAZ  
Simon Snow you’re torturing me. He wipes my tears. I start to shake.

“You have to bite me” he says. But I can’t. I can resist.

But then he kisses me. His kisses are so sweet. He tastes like popcorn with butter. He smells like popcorn with butter. When he pulls away to breath, my fangs pop out. I must resist.

SIMON  
His fangs have popped out. I look at them and smile. 

“I’m not letting you die” I put my forehead on his. “Bite me” I watch him in his eyes. 

He’s trying to hold back more tears. I put a lock of hair behind his ear. 

“Take what you need to survive”. I say.

BAZ  
Simon Snow is going to turn me into a monster. This bloody bastard. My fangs are still out and I’m trying to put them back but it’s not working. I’m so hungry I can’t control my body. I’m scared. I can’t bite him. In LA Lamb said I can bite someone without draining them. Maybe – No. I can’t bite Simon.

He’s still too close to me. He pushes his head away from mine. Maybe he read my thoughts. Or maybe he has changed his mind and now he will go back to the other side of the cell. 

But he doesn’t. Simon Snow doesn’t go away. He stays there and uncovers the space between his neck and shoulder.

SIMON  
Baz is staring at me. His fangs still out. But he’s not doing anything. Why doesn’t he understand that I’m trying to save his life? I uncover the space between my neck and shoulder.

“Love” he says.

And then he bites me.

BAZ  
Simon Snow you’re so good. So good. So good.

You smell so good. And taste so good. You’re better than anything I’ve ever tasted. 

SIMON  
This feels so good. If I’d know this was so good, I would have asked him to do it before.

I’m panting but I think he likes that. He keeps drinking, I put my hand on his back and caress him.

BAZ  
Simon is caressing my back. It feels good. But then he stops. His hands are still on my back. He’s calling my name. He’s whispering it. In a worrying way. I have to stop or I’ll kill him. C’mon Baz, you can do this. I must stop.

And I do.

Simon is taking deep breath. But he seems fine. He hugs me. I lick his neck to close the wound. And I start crying. I can’t believe I’ve bitten him. I’ve almost killed him. I cry harder. I don’t care what he will think.

SIMON  
I’m fine. Baz stopped in time. He seems fine too. He’s not so pale anymore, and less greyish than ever. I guess my blood was good.

I hug him and he starts crying. He’s still scared. I comfort him like one time he comforted me.

“It’s alright Baz “. I hug him harder and I rub his back.

“It’s alright, love” I say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reding it. English is not my first language so be nice if you find mistakes. I will correct them if you point them out.   
> I hope you liked it . Leave a comment and share if you want.
> 
> I have an art account where I post some snowbaz fan arts ( @drawingghost on Instagram and @drawing_ghost on twitter) . Follow me there if you want <3
> 
> -Lory


End file.
